girls_generationfandomcom-20200223-history
Phantasia Tour
Phantasia Tour was the fourth Asia tour (seventh overall) of the South Korean girl group, Girls' Generation. This tour was the first tour without their former member Jessica Jung, who left the group September 2014 History The tour was officially announced by their company, SM Entertainment on October 15, 2015 with two dates in Seoul, Olympics Gymnastics Arena. This tour made Girls' Generation the fist KPOP girl group to have four concert tours. On August 11, 2015, Girls' Generation announced that their 4th Japn Tour will start on December 2015 with six dates in Nagoya, Kobe, and Saitama. On November 17, 2015, it was announced on their official Japanese fanclub website that there will be a separate tour titled "Girls' Generation 4th Tour-Phantasia- in Japan". The tour was directed by choreographer Rino Nakasone. As of October 2016, the tour became the 6th highest grossing girl groups concert tours of all time, generating $22.3 million. Set List Seoul, South Korea (November 21-22, 2015) Main Set Act 1 #"You Think" #"Tell Me Your Wish (Genie)" (Remix Jazz Version) #"Bump it" #"Show Girls" (Korean version) #"One Afternoon" #"Paparazzi" Act 2 #"Kissing You" #"Green Light" #"Paradise" Act 3 #"Adrenaline" (TTS performance) #"Sugar" (by Maroon 5) (Yoona and Sunny) #"Push It" (by Salt-N-Pepa) (Yuri, Sooyoung and Hyoyeon]) Act 4 #"Lion Heart" #"Check" #"Gee" Act 5 #"Mr.Mr." #"Sign" #"The Great Escape Intro"/" Run Devil Run" #"Mr. Taxi" (Remix) Act 6 #"Catch Me If You Can" (Korean Ver.) #"Fire Alarm" #"The Boys" #" Into The New World]" (Ballad Dome Ver.) Encore #"Snowy Wish" #"Diamond" #"Love & Girls" (Christmas Ver.) #"Party" (Winter Ver.) Nagoya, Japan (December 12, 2015) Main Set Act 1 #"You Think" #"Tell Me Your Wish (Genie)" (Remix Jazz Ver) #"Bump it" #"Show Girls" #"Girls" #"Paparazzi" Act 2 #"Kissing You" #"Green Light" #"Paradise" Act 3 #"Adrenaline" (TTS performance) #"Sugar" (by Maroon5) (Yoona and Sunny) #"Push It" (by Salt-N-Pepa) (Yuri, Sooyoung and Hyoyeon) Act 4 #"Lion Heart" #"Party" #"Gee" Act 5 #"Mr. Mr." #"Sign" #"The Great Escape Intro" / "Run Devil Run" #"Mr.Taxi" (Remix) Act 6 #"Catch Me If You Can" #"Fire Alarm" #"The Boys" #"Indestructible" Encore #"Snowy Wish" #"Diamond" #"Love & Girls" (Christmas Ver) Kobe, Japan (December 18–20, 2015) Main Set Act 1 #"You Think" #"Tell Me Your Wish (Genie)" (Remix Jazz Ver) #"Bump it" #"Show Girls" #"Girls" #"Paparazzi" Act 2 #"Merry Go Round" / "Kissing You" #"Oh! / Beep Beep" #"Paradise" Act 3 #"Adrenaline" (TTS performance) #"Sugar" (by Maroon5) (Yoona and Sunny) #"Push It" (by Salt-N-Pepa) (Yuri, Sooyoung and Hyoyeon) Act 4 #"Lion Heart" #"Party" #"Gee" Act 5 #"Mr. Mr." #""Galaxy Supernova" #"The Great Escape Intro" / "Run Devil Run" #"Mr.Taxi" (Remix) Act 6 #"Catch Me If You Can" #"Fire Alarm" #"The Boys" #"Indestructible" Encore #"Snowy Wish" #"Flyers" #"Love & Girls" (Christmas Ver) Saitama, Japan (December 23-24, 2015) Main Set Act 1 #"You Think" #"Tell Me Your Wish (Genie)" (Remix Jazz Ver) #"Bump it" #"Show Girls" #"Paparazzi" Act 2 #"Merry Go Round Intro" / "Kissing You" #"Oh! / Beep Beep" #"Paradise" Act 3 #"Adrenaline" (TTS performance) #"Sugar" (by Maroon5) (Yoona and Sunny) #"Push It" (by Salt-N-Pepa) (Yuri, Sooyoung and Hyoyeon) Act 4 #"Lion Heart" #"Party" #"Gee" Act 5 #"Mr. Mr." #"Galaxy Supernova]" #"The Great Escape Intro" / "Run Devil Run" #"Mr.Taxi" (Remix) Act 6 #"Catch Me If You Can" #"Fire Alarm" #"The Boys" #"Indestructible" Encore #"Snowy Wish" #"Flyers" #"Love & Girls" (Christmas Ver) Bangkok, Thailand (January 30-31, 2016) Main Set Act 1 #"You Think" #"Tell Me Your Wish (Genie)" (Remix Jazz Ver) #"Bump it" #"Show Girls" #"Paparazzi" Act 2 #"Kissing You" #"Green Light" #"Paradise" Act 3'' #"Adrenaline" (TTS performance) #"Sugar" (by Maroon 5) (Yoona and Sunny) #"Push It" (by Salt-N-Pepa) (Yuri, Sooyoung and Hyoyeon) '''Act 4 #"Lion Heart" #"Hoot" #"Gee" Act 5' #"Mr. Mr." #"Sign" #"The Great Escape Intro" / "Run Devil Run" #"Mr.Taxi" (Remix) Act 6 #"Catch Me If You Can" #"Fire Alarm" #"The Boys" #"Into The New World" (Ballad Dome Ver.) Encore #"Love & Girls" #"Way To Go" #"Check" (requested song from the audiences, performed only on the second day) #"Party" Jakarta, Indonesia (April 16, 2016) Main Set Act 1 #"You Think" #"Tell Me Your Wish (Genie)" (Remix Jazz Ver) #"Bump it" #"Show Girls" #"Paparazzi" Act 2 #"Kissing You" #"Green Light" #"Paradise" Act 3' #"Adrenaline" (TTS performance) #"Sugar" (by Maroon 5) (Yoona and Sunny) #"Push It" (by Salt-N-Pepa) (Yuri, Sooyoung and Hyoyeon) Act 4 #"Lion Heart" #"Hoot" #"Gee" Act 5 #"Mr. Mr." #"Sign" #"The Great Escape Intro" / "Run Devil Run" #"Mr.Taxi" (Remix) Act 6 #"Catch Me If You Can" #"Fire Alarm" #"The Boys" #"Into The New World" (Ballad Dome Ver.) Encore #"Love & Girls" #"Way To Go" #"Party" Taipei, Taiwan (May 7-8, 2016) Main Set Act 1 #"You Think" #"Tell Me Your Wish (Genie)" (Remix Jazz Ver) #"Bump it" #"Show Girls" #"Paparazzi" Act 2 #"Kissing You" #"Green Light" #"Paradise" Act 3 #"Adrenaline" (TTS performance) #"Sugar" (by Maroon 5) (Yoona and Sunny) #"Push It" (by Salt-N-Pepa) (Sooyoung, Hyoyeon and Yuri) Act 4 #"Lion Heart" #"Hoot" #"Gee" Act 5 #"Mr. Mr." #"Sign" #"The Great Escape Intro" / "Run Devil Run" #"Mr.Taxi" (Remix) Act 6 #"Catch Me If You Can" #"Fire Alarm" #"The Boys" #"Into The New World" (Ballad Dome Ver.) Encore #"Love & Girls" #"Way To Go" #"Party" Tour dates |- | November 21, 2015 | rowspan="2"| Seoul | rowspan="2"| South Korea | rowspan="2"| Olympic Gymnastics Arena | rowspan="2"|26,118 |- | November 22, 2015 |- | December 12, 2015 | Nagoya | rowspan="6"| Japan | Nippon Gaishi Hall | 8,327 |- | December 18, 2015 | rowspan="3"| Kobe | rowspan="3"| World Memorial Hall | rowspan="3"| 27,060 |- | December 19, 2015 |- | December 20, 2015 |- | December 23, 2015 | rowspan="2"| Saitama | rowspan="2"| Saitama Super Arena | rowspan="2"| 30,082 |- | December 24, 2015 |- | January 30, 2016 | rowspan="2"| Bangkok | rowspan="2"| Thailand | rowspan="2"| Impact Arena | rowspan="2"| 28,446 |- | January 31, 2016 |- | December 12, 2015 | Jakatar | Indonesia | Indonesia Convention Exhibition | 5,095 |- | May 7, 2016 | rowspan="2"| Taipei | rowspan="2"| Taiwan | rowspan="2"| Taipei Arena | rowspan="2"| 22,864 |- | May 8, 2016 |- |} Media *S.M. Entertainment released a DVD of Saitama concert, 'Girls' Generation - Phantasia in Japan on May 4, 2016 in Japan Category:Tours